The Heart never lies
by icequeen123
Summary: Gakuen Alice is having a talent show Mikan and Natsume battle for the gold or something more... RnR updates might be a bit late. I REDID CHAPTER 3 JUST FINISHING UP NATSUME'S SONGG
1. ANNOUNCING THE TALENT SHOW!

Mikan-18

Natsume-19

Hotaru-18

Ruka-19

Mikan Sakura Imai is 18 she has an older sister, Hotaru, they are unidenticle twins Hotaru is 1 minute older than her they have nothing in common except their heavenly voices they both have a younger brother, Youichi; he is 10 and doesn't really like people.

Mikan has long flowing chestnut brown hair with matching eyes. Hotaru is way different she has purple short hair and purple eyes to match her hair. Youichi has grey hair and emotionless eyes.

Natsume Hyuuga is 19 he has a younger sister, Aoi, she is 9 and loves people her best friend is Youichi they are so different. Back to Natsume he is well kind of heartless he has raven hair and ruby red eyes he is well hot. Natsume also has an older brother, Tsubasa, he is 25 he has blue hair he always wears a hat he has blue eyes and a star on one of his cheeks. Natsume's best friend is Ruka Nogi he has blonde hair and aquamarine eyes.

7:00 Mikan's House Winter

"Good morning Hotaru." Mikan greeted with a smile "Morning." Hotaru replied emotionless "Good Morning Youichi." She said one last time to Youichi "Morning." Having the same expression as Hotaru. Mikan, Hotaru and Youichi's parents were gone for a month.

As the three children walked to school and once they got to Youichi's school

Mikan said bye then kept walking.

At Hotaru and Mikan's school 7:50

Hotaru and Mikan went inside to their proper classroom and Mikan greeted everyone then went to her seat. After a couple of minutes Natsume and Ruka walked in Mikan turned around and greeted Ruka only Ruka "Good Morning Ruka" he greeted her "Good morning Sakura-Chan." "Good Morning Natsume." With a nice friendly smile "eh-" he said with no emotion.

When the bell rang a very gayish man walked through the door "Morning Everyone!!" he greeted with a weird smile "Morning Mr Narumi." Everyone announced in perfect timing. "Okay i have an announcement before we begin;The school is having a talent show any talent is accepted and the winner or winners will get a record deal." He announced with an exciting tone. "I'm gonna let you guys talk to see if you guys will sign up ill leave the form on the front desk." Mikan along with Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna Charms they formed a band called they ran up to the sign up sheet. While the girls were signing up Natsume,Ruka and Iinchu called the Crimson Red they walked up and signed up. When the lunch bell rang everyone hurried out the door.

Cafeteria 12:00pm

While Everyone was in the lunch room Mikan. Natsume sleeping on a branch of a Sakura tree was spotted by the cheerful brunette "hi Natsume!" the brunette greeted with a smile on her face looking up at Natsume "Hn." was all he said. "So Natsume did you sign up for the talent show?" she said with friendly smile looking at him "What's it to you?Polka. " he asked with his eyes still "NATSUME STOP CALLING ME THAT I HAVE A NAME IT'S M.I.K.A.N" she exclaimed with veins popping out oh her forehead "Say it with me Mi-kan" she tried to explain to him "Polka"


	2. NEw Song

**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY**

_Cafeteria 12:00pm_

_While everyone was in the lunch room Mikan. Natsume sleeping on a branch of a Sakura tree was spotted by the cheerful brunette "hi Natsume!" the brunette greeted with a smile on her face looking up at Natsume "Hn." was all he said. "So Natsume did you sign up for the talent show?" she said with friendly smile looking at him "What's it to you? Polka. " he asked with his eyes still "NATSUME STOP CALLING ME THAT I HAVE A NAME IT'S M.I.K.A.N" she exclaimed with veins popping out of her forehead "Say it with me Mi-kan" she tried to explain to him "Polka"_

**

* * *

**

Ice Queen123:Sorry it's not a very long chapter it's like 12:30 in the morning so give me a break!!!.

Natsume:Just Get on With it!

**********Ice Queen123:**Patience GESH Good things come to those who wait. So do the Disclaimer

Natsume:Shut up make someone else do it!!!!(walks out of the room)

******Ice Queen123: MEANIE!!! (cries and cries then sees Mikan come in)**

******Mikan: What's wrong Giselle-chan?**

**********Ice Queen123:Natsume wont do the disclaimer...(cries)**

**********Mikan:I'll do it.(smiles) **

**********Ice Queen123:(Smiles and wipes tears) Thanks!!!**

**********Mikan: Okay Ice Queen123 does not anything though she wishes she could.  
**

* * *

  


**MIKAN POV:**

'_That half hearted perverted JERK!!!! How can anyone like that weirdo.' _"Because everyone thinks he's hot" Mikan jumped when she heard this comment she turned around and saw a Spiky haired boy with a smile splattered on his cheerful face.

"Oh hi, Koko" Mikan Said with a cheerful smile on her face.

**End of POV**

As she walked to home and found Youichi watching TV "Hi You-chan" Mikan greeted the boy staring into the colourful screen once he heard her he looked away from the screen and said "Hi" then looked back at the screen with two figures walking down a path. Mikan went up the stairs and went to the end of the hallway where her room was located

**Room Descriptions (A/N sorry for interrupting but here's how their rooms look like.)**

**Mikan: Orange with Sakura Petals a lot of paintings, pictures, posters on the wall orange ceiling. Tons of Music. A queen sized bed with orange and white covers**

**Hotaru: Purple with purple stars with pictures, paintings, posters and all her inventions and a purple ceiling. A queen sized bed with purple sheets with stars**

**Youichi: Gray with graffiti with drawings pictures and gray ceiling. Twin sized bed with graffiti covers.**

**(Back to the story)**

She sat on the bed and groaned she put on her earphones and put on her favourite songs '_leave the memories alone_' she listened and fell into a deep slumber. Mikan was in deep thought.


	3. Unexpected Visit

icequeen123:FINALLY!!! IM FINISHED SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG ANYWAY MIKAN IS HERE WITH HOTARU TO DO THE DISCLAIMER WELL JUST MIKAN!!!  
Mikan:Hola as told **GISSELLE-CHAN**** DOES NOT OWN A THING EVEN THOUGH SHE WISHES IN HER DREAMS!!!  
icequeen123:Thank-you Mikan hey where did Hotaru go?? (looks around sees the fridge opened with a peice of crab in Hotaru's mouth)  
(Mikan and Gisselle sweatdrop...)**

_Previous chapter…._

_She sat on the bed and groaned she put on her earphones and put on her favourite songs 'leave the memories alone' she listened and fell into a deep slumber. Mikan was in deep thought._

* * *

Mikan's Home 12:50 A.M Friday

She slept until 12am by then Youichi and Hotaru were fast asleep. Mikan went to the hallway and went downstairs she turned on the light then she heard a gruesome noise coming from her stomach "I haven't eaten all day" she said to herself then went toward the kitchen and made some sushi **(Sorry but I can't think of anything else**J**) **once she ate her sushi she washed the dish and headed back to her room then turned her TV on to the latest music and one of her favourite songs 'Emotionless' by good Charlotte after this she had an idea for a song. Time went by from 12 to 5:29 and by then she has written a song with the music and lyrics the rest of that time she slept.

At Saturday Mikan hung out with Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko at Mikan's basement where they practiced they're new song. So first Mikan played her guitar then Hotaru repeated then Mikan showed Anna the drum parts while Hotaru was teaching Nonoko the chords then they practiced. The guitar started then the drums started then Mikan and Hotaru sang

**(a/n:_italics bold_ _Mikan singing. italics bold underlined Hotaru singing. _****bold is both singing** )

**_So this is how it goes, well I_**_  
_

**_I would have never known, _**

**_and if it ends today, _**

**_Well I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone_**

**_Now I think we're taking this too far, don't you know?_**

**That it's not this hard, well it's not this hard**

**But you take what's yours and I take mine, must we go there**

**Please not this time, no not this time**

**_Well this is not your fault, but if I'm without you, then I will feel so small_**

**_And if you have to go, well always know that you shine brighter than anyone does-_**

The door opened and there appeared Natsume "how did you get in here?" Mikan asked with a surprised look splattered on her face "Your little brother let me in." he replied looking around the room "oh okay?" Mikan while Natsume's eyes were wondering "Well umm why are you here?" she asked confused "taking a walk heard the song knocked and here I am." He answered with no emotion "Okay bye." She flashed a smile then did a countdown.

Natsume's thoughts:

_They're good who wrote that song and Polka sounded—what the hell am I thinking!?!?_

Reality:

As Natsume walked out of the house his thoughts came and went some thoughts of Mikan. Coming to a stop in front of a yellow mansion like house where there sat a blonde boy with a cute little bunny and a small little girl that resemblance Natumes'. "HI Onee-chan!!!" the little girl said to his big brother "Hi Aoi" he greeted his "Hi Natsume." The boy with the bunny greeted the emotionless boy "your mom let the others in for practice." He continued "oh kay' thanks for the info Ruka." The hot fire caster exclaimed.

He went inside with the little girl and the teenage animal lover. Downstairs in front of instruments a boy with sandy blonde hair and glasses with a bass around his neck another had nice orangey blonde hair with a smile plastered on his face with a guitar in his hands finally the boy behind the drum set had a teenage boy who was nearly bald twirling the drumsticks. Walking towards the band the Ruka stopped to put his rabbit in the hands of NAtsume's little sister then took a guitar as Natsume took the mic then said "let's go over 'Driving Away'." Then started counting down and the guitar started playing then Natsume and Ruka started singing:

**(a/n: _bold italics Natsume is singing. bold italics with underline Ruka singing.Bold is both singing_)**

**_She's Driving Away from me as we speak_**

**_My letter in her hand_**

**_Her tongue in her cheek_**

**_She's listening to Morissey_**

**_All the while living like James Dean_**

**_She's driving away before it gets tough_**

**_Leaving me with my guitar _**

**_I'll leave you with this song_**

**_Two verses and a chorus_**

**_Maybe if I play it loud_**

**_You'll sing along_**

**_Sometime's you gotta scream it_**

**Just go**

**Roll the windows down**

**With this song on the radio **

**You sing it out loud**

**Send you a postcard **

**As soon as I get there**

**Drive drive drive me to anywhere**

**_she's driving away but stuck in the past  
_**

**_why does it seem so long ago  
_**

**_but it all moves so fast  
_**

**_a girl with no solution yeah you had me  
_**

**_but i knew it wouldn't last_**

**_she's driving away convinced it's a crime_  
**

**_that I'll continue singing 'til there's no breath left to rhyme  
_**

**_too scared to take that next step  
_**

**_with no idea where we'll end up_  
**

**_I got nothing, she's got nothing_  
**

**_that's just fine_  
**

**_and now I got you singing it_  
**

**just go  
**

**roll the windows down  
**

**with this song on the radio  
**

**you sing it out loud  
**

**send you a postcard as soon as I get there  
**

**drive me to anywhere**

**_do you need me to spell it out for you?_  
**

**_explain how one turns into two_  
**

**_I look back on the hell you put me through  
_**

**_and I am done now  
_**

**_honey, be on your way  
_  
she's driving away from me as we speak **

"That's good we're done practice for now" Natsume informed the group while putting the mic into the microphone holder in front of him. As the day passed Natsume had thoughts about a certain cheerful brunette

* * *

Thank-You for reading updates r gonna bee suppeerrrrrr late srry I HATE SCHOOOOL!!!  
BYE FOR NOW~~~^_^


	4. The talent show is finally here!

OK review because I only have 7 reviews T_T plz ~~review~~

_italics and bold means its a song~_

* * *

The talent show is here everyone is excited Mikan, Natsume and everyone else has practiced numerous of songs and both bands have gained more fan boys and fan girls.

Finally the red curtain separating them and the audience opened and revealed a slightly gayish looking man in front of a microphone.

"HELLO EVERYONE TODAY IS THE DAY TO HEAR MUSIC, SEE DANCES AND MORE HERE'S OUR FIRST ACT CHARMS!!" then Narumi moved away and everyone applauded. The out came Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna when they were in place Mikan spoke "Hi umm we're Charms and I guess that's it enjoy!" she said then smiled that made fan boys AND fan girls drool.

**_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
she's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'_**

_**But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm in the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see, you  
You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me  
Walk in' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that**_

_**She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me**_

_**Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me...**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me...**_

The song ended and the audience cheered "Thank-you and GOODNIGHT!" Mikan said stepping away from the microphone. Then Narumi came out and spoke into the mic "OKAY GOOD JOB GUYS NEXT GIVE IT UP FOR CRIMSON RED!!!" Natsume came out along with Ruka and the others. "Yo we're Crimson Red so shut up and listen" Natsume said then the girls screamed "HEY what did I say SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

**_All the, small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
Your ride, best trip  
Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting, commiserating  
Say it ain't so, I will not go,  
turn the lights off, carry me home  
Nananananananananana  
Nananananananananana  
Nananananananananana  
Nananananananananana_**

**_Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs,  
surprises let me know she cares  
Say it ain't so, I will not go,  
turn the lights off, carry me home  
Nananananananananana  
Nananananananananana  
Nananananananananana  
Nananananananananana_**

**_Say it ain't so, I will not go,  
turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill,  
the night will go on, my little windmill  
Say it ain't so, I will not go,  
turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill,  
the night will go on, the night will go on,  
my little windmill_**

"Its short but what the hell" Natsume admitted then left the stage. The night passed by and the night ended at 8:50.

"Okay the night has passed and now it's time for me to announce the winners in third place is Sumire and Luna" Narumi announced then EVERYONE heard Luna scream "WHAT THIRD PLACE YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING?!?!?!?!" "Moving on second place is CHARMS!" Narumi announced and everyone applauded. "Thanks Narumi!" Mikan beamed "And no doubt about it the winner and the ones getting a record deal CRIMSON RED!!!" Narumi announced then Natsume and the band came out the girls screamed "congratulations" Narumi acknowledged "hn." Was all Natsume said.

* * *

Thank- you for all the reviews!!!!

please keep reading

AND PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_^

o and The songs are called 'You Belong With Me' by TAylor Swift and 'All the small things' by Blink182~~~~


	5. Bad day and keeps getting worst

OK some of the places I made up and my OC and **NOTHING BELONGS TO ME SONGS ARE NAMED AT THE END!**

Mikan is now 22 years old

Hotaru is also 22

Ruka and Natsume are 23

* * *

After their first record they were in the top. 4 years have gone by and things were different Natsume, Ruka, Iinchou, and Koko hasn't spoken to anyone in their school. As for Mikan, Hotaru and the rest still talk to each other.

**In Crimson Red's studio:**

"Hey guys next stop is you guys are playing at Tokyo I think it's close to Alice academy." Their Manager announced

"HELL NO!" Natsume denied

"Why not I thought you guys used to live there" she assumed

"We did but we haven't spoken to anybody SINCE we left" (A/N they moved to America.) Ruka explained "My ex-girlfriend still hates me for moving SHE MIGHT KILL ME!!" he continued the shivered at the thought of going back and he imagined Hotaru with her new and improved baka gun.

"OH and I really don't want to see Anna she might murder me in my sleep!" said Iinchou

"And Nonoko might make poison if I come back!" Koko commented on the subject

"Well that's what you guys get for ditching them BUT you still have to go!" she insisted then gave them her puppy dog eyes **(A/N: her puppy dog eyes still doesn't beat Mikans')** they all sighed in defeat.

"When's our flight?" Natsume asked in defeat.

"YAY!! Its tomorrow at 7 okay?" she said and gave them their tickets.

Natsume took them and passed them out.

**With Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko:**

"The nerve they have!" Anna said commenting on the poster saying

'Crimson Red showing on August 23 at Orange County at 7:49 and August 27 Music Encounters'

"I can't believe that they are coming back after they LEFT us!" Nonoko added.

"What do you think Hotaru?" Mikan curiously asked Hotaru just said "No" then walked away. "I'm hungry do you guys want to eat?" Mikan asked "Sure" the other girls agreed "Okay so where do we eat?" Hotaru asked "Oh there is a new café." Anna suggested "Okay" Mikan and Nonoko agreed "Is there crabs?" Hotaru asked with no emotion while everyone just sweatdropped "Umm I think." Anna said "Okay let's go." Hotaru said Anna led the way to a cute pink little café "AWWW it's so cute!" Nonoko and Mikan said in unison. A girl in a cute pink apron came to the girls' table "Hello my name is Amy and will be your waitress. So can I take your order?" she asked "Umm yes we want two strawberry cheesecake one chocolate cake and one crab cake." Mikan ordered "Okay wait here" Amy told them and smiled. 7 minutes later Amy came back with their order "Thanks!" Amy then walked away.

**With Crimson Red:**

"_Unfortunately we're in Tokyo, Japan *SIGH*" _thought all the guys in Crimson Red. "Yo guys I'm hungry." Complained Koko "Me too" agreed Ruka and Yuu "How bout' you Natsume?" asked Ruka "Hn." Natsume replied "Oh how bout' that place" asked Koko pointing at a Pink little café "It's gonna be packed with girls" Ruka added.

They went inside and no one noticed that they were there. Natsume then found a girl with brown hair and brown eyes surrounded by 3 other girls laughing and giggling. Then his eyes widened and said "I'm getting out of here!" then he heard someone yell "NATSUME!"

**With Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko:**

Mikan was laughing with Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko. She was having a fun time that is until she saw a guy with a raven black hair and crimson eyes looking at her then he turned around so she shouted "NATSUME!" he turned around and Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna turned to see 3 guys one with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes another with spiky blondish brownish hair and brown eyes another had beach blonde hair with brown eyes.

"Yuu-chan?" Anna asked confused

"Koko?" Nonoko observed the boy with spiky hair

"Hey Ruka" Hotaru greeted not caring at all she turned back to her cake

"Hehehe hi!" the guys greeted nervous.

**Normal:**

Natsume went out of the café and Mikan ran after him "Why didn't you at least say bye?" Mikan asked "Ummmmm cause you knew I was going" he replied "I only knew that you were going to make an album NOT GO TO AMERICA WITHOUT SAYING A WORD!" she snapped at him "whatever." Was all Natsume said then walked away "'WHATEVER' THAT'S IT?!" she asked furiously "Ummmmm yah" the sun was down and Mikan went home with the girls (P.S: The girls live together.).

**With Mikan:**

As soon as she got home she went to her balcony got her guitar and started singing

**Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
this moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
and I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**

"_What am I gonna do?" _she put her guitar down and went inside her room and fell flat on her bed and took her diary out of her pillow she took a key and put it in the key hole she got a pen and wrote on it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi it's me and unfortunately the guy I wrote about, Natsume he's back it's been over 4 years what if he finds out that I loved him but again I say that it's been 4 years anyway the phone's ringing so _

_See ya later,_

_Mikan._

"**Hello?"** Mikan answered the phone

"**Hey Mikan"**

"**Oh hi Yuki-san"**

"**Hey so I'm outside your house wanna go to a movie?"**

"**Oh sure!" **

"**Okay meet me out!" **

**Conversation ends**

Then Mikan hung up got dressed put all her things in a cute orange purse.

Then she went outside and there revealed a guy with silver hair and mesmerizing grey eyes. "Hey" Yukito greeted "Hi Yuki" she greeted him back then they started to walk to a blue.

"So what's bothering?" Yuki asked worriedly "Oh what do you mean?" she replied nervously they were walking through a pathway surrounded with trees "Mikan I've known you for 5 years I noticed the look!" then Yuki stopped walking and grabbed Mikan's wrist and he started walk the opposite way "Where are we going?" she asked followed like a slave. What they didn't know was they bothered a handsome guy with Raven black hair "What's with all the noise" he mumbled in a voice that no one could hear what he said he tried to go back to sleep but people making the noise just wouldn't shut up so he looked down to see who it is and saw Mikan being pulled by some guy.

**Natsume's POV:**

_Who the hell is that?! _He thought with a yawn looking down on a girl and boy.

_Is that Polka? _He had a worried look.

**Normal POV:**

"Yuki where are we?" as Mikan and Yuki stop at a garden "We are at the Jenson Garden" Yuki responded pointing at the garden "O this is beautiful!" Mikan said.

They didn't notice that there was a crimson eyed hottie following them.

**Fast forward to the next day:**

It was Saturday and Mikan and everyone were asleep then they heard the phone ring so Mikan answered.

"**Hello" **Mikan said still abit sleepy

"**Hi honey I've got some bad news for you sweetie." **A voice coming from the other end said.

"**Hey gram what's up?" **Mikan asked worried

"**Your dad got into a car accident" **Her grandmother said with a sob

"**What?" **Mikan screamed then burst into tears.

"**Honey the funeral is next week please come, and bring your friends" **she said

Then the door swung open and there all of her roommates came crashing in "Mikan are you okay?" they all asked worried

"**I'll be there gram okay bye" **Mikan said

"**Honey be strong your dad is always gonna be with you" **Mikan's grandmother noted

"Umm that was my grandma, she just told me that my dad just died" her voice cracked when she said the last sentence and the girls gasped and went to hug her "Umm can you leave me?" she asked giving them a weak smile and so the girls went out the door.

After they left she went to her balcony and got her guitar and started to strum

**You tucked me in  
Turn out the light  
Kept me safe and sound  
At night  
Little girls depend on things like that**

**Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there  
When I looked back**

**You had to do it all alone  
Make a living  
And make a home  
Must of been as hard as it could be**

**And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand  
And sing to me**

**Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far  
But you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry  
Hold on tight  
Promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away**

**Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away  
Got you're wings  
Now you can stay  
Take those dreams  
And make them all come true  
Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along you know just what to do  
Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly  
Butterfly fly away**

**Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away**

She sang then cried.

* * *

Okay you know what to do Review read.

Okay as promised here are the songs i used

**Innocence by Avril Lavigne**

**and**

**Butterfly fly away by Miley Cyrus and/or Billy Ray Cyrus  
**


End file.
